It has been found that the conventional holder for writing implements is simply a straight tubular member which will make the hand of a user tire when holding for a long period of time. Hence, various kind of holding devices for writing implements have been developed to eliminate the defects. However, none of them on the market are satisfactory in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a grip for writing implements which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.